The Demonic Flash
by soul of phoenix
Summary: What if Naruto left the leaf? What if Jiraiya convinced him to return and he accepted? What if he retake the name 'Namikaze' ? A NaruTayu fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

2 in the morning at the gates of Konoha, we could see a blond haired boy with blue eyes, around fifteen standing there. Thinking about his past, he finally took a step out of the gate and left the village.

-An hour later-

After jumping from tree to tree, he decided to go to the Rice Country. He stopped and rest for awhile before noticing a red headed girl, lying unconscious on a tree.

'Maybe I could take her with me.' Thought the boy.

-9 in the morning-

A pink haired girl and a duck butt headed boy were waiting for their sensei and teammate to arrive. The pink haired girl was watching the boy dreamily while the boy is thinking how to revive his clan. Suddenly came a poof of smoke, from the smoke came a silver haired man with a jounin vest and an orange book in his hand.

"Yo"

"You're late!"

"Well, you see-" the jounin tried to explain but was cut off by the girl.

"Liar!"

"Where's the dobe, Kakashi?" asked the duck butt headed boy.

"Maybe he's sick, wait, he never got sick! I'll go check, you two start tree climbing." With that, he disappeared.

-Naruto's apartment-

The silver haired jounin appeared outside the door of the blond haired ninja, seeing the door ajar, he quickly pulled out a kunai and walked in quietly, just in case someone broke in. inside the apartment was messy, milks expired, dirty cloths. He walked around seeing nothing. Suddenly, he noticed a headband and a letter inside the bedroom.

The letter wrote:

Old man, I'm sorry. I'm leaving this bastard stupid village. I just can't stand the hatred anymore. Even my teammates and Hatake like The Uchiha Golden 'Egg'. I don't know I'll be back or not but again, I'm sorry.

Namikaze Naruto.

Kakashi was shocked, he failed his sensei! He never noticed that the blond was his sensei's son (the Hokage won't allow him to use his real name ). His sensei never played favorite, even though there was an Uchiha in his team. He quickly shunshined to the Hokage's office.

-Hokage Office-

"Oh, Kakashi, what is it?" asked the Hokage. Kakashi didn't reply and handed him the letter.

After the Hokage read the letter, a tear fell from his cheek, the boy he treated like his grandson has left the village.

"Kakashi, inform the rookies to be at the training ground now, they need to know this and Naruto will be a C-rank missing nin from now on."

"Hokage-sama, about Naruto's parents…"

"Yes, he's the son of the Yondaime and Kushina Uzumaki." Said the Hokage as Kakashi bowed and left.

-Training ground-

All teams, including team Gai gathered at the training ground.

"What's going on?" asked Sakura.

"Kakashi informed us to come here, hope he won't be late." Said Asuma as Kakashi along the Hokage came, all the ninjas bowed.

"Naruto Uzumaki has left the village and will be a C-rank missing nin from now on."

"Hah! Finally! That demon brat did us a favor by leaving!" said Sakura but was grabbed by the neck the minute she finished by Kakashi with a Raikiri.

"One more, one more bad word about my sensei's son, this thing will go into your chest and through your heart." Said Kakashi coldly, shocking every jounin, they know that Kakashi is the student of Minato Namikaze.

"Let go Kakashi." Said the Uchiha but Kakashi didn't respond.

"I said let go of her Hatake!" shouted Sasuke.

"So, protecting your girlfriend eh? Uchiha." Said Kakashi.

"How dare you talk to the Uchiha like that!" said Sasuke as Kakashi let go of Sakura and crashed Sasuke into a nearby tree.

"Why? Why you want to protect the demon sensei?" asked the Haruno but crashed into a nearby tree same as Sasuke.

"He's the hero, our hero sealed that thing in his own son but you treat him like that? He'll be very disappointed." Said the silver haired jounin.

"Stop it, Kakashi. Let's go, we'll have a council meeting and need that report done by Tsunade to show them and tell them his true name." said the Hokage as the jounins followed him, leaving a thinking Shikamaru.

Shikamaru is thinking about the meaning of those words from Kakashi and suddenly, he got it.

"Ah!"

"What's wrong Shika?" asked Ino.

"Na…Naruto is t…the son of.." said Shikamaru but Shino completed the sentence.

"Yondaime." Said Shino, shocking everyone.

"There's no way that demon brat is the son of Yondaime, Yondaime never had a child and demons doesn't have parents!" shouted Sakura.

"Shut up banshee! What if a kunai sealed into a scroll, will the scroll become the kunai itself?" asked Tenten angrily.

"N…no"

"Then the same goes as Naruto!" said Neji.

"No, he's the demon!" shouted Sakura again as Chouji smashed her into a nearby tree again. (Poor Haruno)

"Never say that to the hero! It already took us years to notice that Naruto is the son of Yondaime, his hair and eyes are the proof you bastard!"

"Let's go guys." Said Neji as all the rookies left, leaving the two members of team 7 there.

(This will be chapter 2 from now on, since I'm boring, so I mixed chapter 1 and half of chapter 2 together.)

-10 years later-

A blond haired boy woke and went down to his kitchen and saw a red headed girl cooking.

"Good morning beautiful." Said the boy.

"Good morning shithead-kun." Said the girl.

The boy wore a simple white shirt with orange shorts and had long spiky blond hair, with jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face, blue eyes while the girl wore the outfit that a certain Red-Hot Blooded Habenero used to wear and had long red hair which reached her waist and charcoal eyes.

"So, what's for breakfast today?" asked the boy.

"Pancakes." Said a voice behind.

"Morning daddy mummy." Said another voice.

"Good morning, Hikari, Tsurugi, you have a nice nose there Hikari." said the red headed girl.

The boy known as Hikari wore a black shirt with a Uzumaki symbol on it and had red hair like the blond, charcoal eyes. While the other boy, Tsurugi, is like an copy of the young man.

"Thanks mummy."

"Can you teach us how to throw kunais and shurikens today daddy?" asked Hikari.

"Sure" said the blond but earned a glare from his wife and continued "when you're older." Disappointing the boys as a knock came from the door.

"Namikaze-san, Kage-sama whishes you to give a tour for some ninjas from the leaf." Said the man.

"Okay, but tell Daigo, don't tell them my true name, I'll be Daisuke when I give them the tour." Said Naruto without any emotions.

"Sure, Namikaze-san." Said the man as he left.

"You sure you're going shithead-kun? They have two sharingan users and could see through your henge!" asked the girl.

"Yes, Tayuya-chan, that's a mission, I could defeat three Kages so, I'm also the demonic flash so no need to worry and don't say that in front of the boys." Said Naruto.

"Mummy, what's shithead?" asked Tsurugi.

"That's your dad's nickname, remember, don't tell the leaf ninjas your dad's real name or they will kill him." Said Tayuya.

"Okay." Replied the boys.

-An hour later-

"So, where's that guy, Daigo-san?" asked Kakashi.

"He'll be here soon." Replied the Kage.

"I wonder how strong is this Kage." whispered Sasuke.

"He's very, weak, I know he is, nobody can beat Sasuke-kun!" whispered Sakura.

It's five years after Naruto left, they heard that Rice Country started training ninjas and the guest that's Naruto who taught them. But after researching, it's not Naruto but a Rock nin who taught them some basics since they saved him while the Rice Country and developed their own style.

"Damn that bastard! Why is he so slow?" asked Sasuke.

"He'll be here, right, now." Said the Kage as a red headed boy came in.

"So, these are the ninjas eh?" asked Daisuke.

Daisuke had black hair, and wore the jounin outfit of Konoha but is black in color instead.

"Hello Daisuke-san, we hope that you could give us a tour around the village." Said Kakashi.

"Sure, whatever. Let's settle this, I have my wife and sons to company." Said Daisuke.

-3 hours later-

After walking around the small country (the country is very small, almost as big as two village), Daisuke led team 7 to an small inn.

"You guys will live here until you leave." Daisuke said.

"Thanks Daisuke-san." Said Kakashi as Daisuke walked away.

"Sasuke, follow him. He's been acting really weird since he came into the office." Said Kakashi.

"Okay, lazy ass." Sasuke said as he walked away.

-With Daisuke-

Daisuke walked through the village/country, without noticing he's being followed. After walking for awhile, he finally dropped the henge, surprising the Uchiha, it's he's old teammate, the teammate who left the village.

"Well well, it's the demon brat. So, for all these years, you've always been here huh?" asked the Uchiha as he called the blond after he drop the henge.

"Huh? Hatake sent this weakling after me? Idiot." Said the blond as he appeared behind the Uchiha.

"H…how?" asked Sasuke.

"So, Hatake never told you guys about the Namikaze's bloodline huh? Guess he left this for me." Said Naruto coldly.

"W…wait, this voice!"

"Yeah, yeah, it's the voice of the demonic flash. Now, die..." said Naruto, using the cold voice yet boring voice.

"Stop it!" said a voice from behind.

"Hatake, you still care for the Uchiha Golden Egg more than the Second Yellow Flash huh?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto…please come back, the village needs you." Said Kakashi.

Naruto kept silence and rushed towards Kakashi in Kage speed.

'He's faster than Gai!' thought the jonin as the blond appeared behind him, with a kunai on his throat.

"Now, now Kakashi, looks like you're too old to fight already. Why? Cause you keep training the golden egg?" asked Naruto coldly.

"No way! That's the voice of the-"

"Yeah, the demonic flash, son of the yellow flash, who is the strongest Hokage and the hero who defeated the Kyuubi by sealing half of the Kyuubi in his own son, who wish his son to be treated by a hero instead trash." Said Naruto as a figure appeared behind him, with a chidori in his hand.

"Oh, Sasuke, I forgot you're still here. Maybe I could use the rasengan to kill you and make those bastard villagers suffer the loss of the Uchiha."

"Kakashi! What's the rasengan?" asked the Uchiha as the chidori faded.

"It-it's the jutsu created by the Yondaime, a mini version of the Tailed Beast Bomb." Explained Kakashi, with the kunai still on his throat.

Far away from the battle field, a blond haired woman and a white haired man is watching the battle.

"You going to stop them?" asked the woman.

"No, sensei wants us to spy him, and find a chance to bring him back, not fight with him. Those to are just too stupid to attack him." Said the man.

Back at the battlefield, the blond kicked the shocked Uchiha.

"Now, Kakashi, I'm a little busy so I'm not going to kill you two idiots this time but the next time I see you guys attacking me, you'll die!" Naruto said and vanished in a flash of yellow.

"Kakashi, teach me the shunshin the demon brat used just now!" said the Uchiha, not believing he's defeated by the dead last.

"I can't, that is their bloodline. The shunshin is called Hiraishin, according to the history of Namikaze, Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime is the first to activate their bloodline and I believe Naruto is the second. Finally, don't call the last Namikaze the demon brat!" said Kakashi.

"Yes, Minato is the first to activate their bloodline." said a voice behind Kakashi.

"J-Jiraiya-sama." Kakashi said as he bowed.

"Kakashi, who is this old man?" asked the Uchiha.

"How dare you brat! I'm Jiraiya of the Sannin and you don't know me?"

"Good, teach me, I want to be the student of yours." Said Sasuke.

"Sorry, I won't train you, I came here for my Godson." Said the Sannin.

"Don't tell me the dobe is your Godson!"

"Clever brat. Now Kakashi, it's time I go talk to my Godson so, get your ass off!" Jiraiya shouted the last part as the two left.

'I wonder where he went' thought the Sannin as the woman came out.

"Jiraiya, he went north. If you go sage mode, maybe you could sense him." Said the woman.

"Thanks Tsunade-hime. See ya later!" said Jiraiya as he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

-30 minutes later-

After using the sage mode to sense where the blond went, he finally reached the blond's house. He knocked the door and a small boy opened the door.

"Mummy, there's a creepy pervert here!" said the boy.

"Don't call me that you brat!" said Jiraiya as Tayuya came out from the kitchen, with a dish in her hand.

"Who are you?" asked Tayuya.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin, I come here to talk to my Godson."

"Okay. Shithead-kun! A pervert is here!" yelled Tayuya as Naruto came down from upstairs with Tsurugi in his hand.

"What you want Ero-Sennin?" asked Naruto.

"I wish to talk to you and don't call me that!"

"Okay, come in."

-With team 7-

Kakashi and Sasuke went back to the inn.

"You're back Sasuke-kun!" said Sakura as she tried to hug him but got pushed.

"Who's that guy?" asked Shinji.

"The Demonic Flash."

"What!? You fought the demonic flash?" said Shinji, surprised his teammate and sensei fought the demonic flash.

"But I bet Sasuke-kun kick that guy's ass hard!"

"No, he kicked our ass hard." Said Kakashi.

"No way!"

"Yes, he defeated three kages years ago." Said Kakashi.

"So, it's the demon brat huh? I should've know this!" said the Haruno but got slammed onto the floor.

"How many times I told you not to call the hero like that!"

"He's the demon and always will be the demon." Said Sasuke as Shinji slammed him onto the floor like Sakura.

"How dare you talk to my cousin like that!"

"Demons don't have families!" said the golden egg Uchiha.

"I'm an Uzumaki, my mother is the sister of Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto Namikaze's mum, that means we are related and I will not allow anyone do that to my cousin!" said Shinji as they heard the door is knocked by someone. Kakashi opened the revealing Tsunade Senju.

"Hello team 7, the Sandaime wishes you guys to go back with us tomorrow. We leave at 9 in the morning." Said the Sannin as team 7 nodded and started packing.

-With Naruto-

After talking for an hour, Jiraiya finally changed Naruto's mind. He decided to return to Konoha and stop being the demonic flash.

"What rank will I get if I return?" asked Naruto.

"The Hokage will decide."

"Okay, Tayuya-chan, I'll have my clones seal our things and we'll leave tomorrow, I need to tell Daigo." Said Naruto and created five clones to seal their things after earning a nod from his wife.

"Actually me, Tsunade and team 7 will leave tomorrow too."

"Fine, then I'll put a genjutsu on us so that those bastards can't see us until we arrive at the village. Or else that golden egg will fight me."

"Okay, whatever." Said Jiraiya as he left.

-The next day-

Jiraiya, Tsunade and team 7 stood at the gates of the Rice country. The Namikaze went to the gates too after applying a genjutsu on them.

-8 hours later-

They finally arrived at the gates of Konoha, with Naruto carrying Hikari, Tayuya carrying Tsurugi. Both boys are tired after the long walk. They went to the Hokage's office along team 7 and the two Sannins but only the Sannins know that there's a genjutsu.

-Hokage office-

After they entered the office, the Hokage quickly dispel the genjutsu once they walked in, revealing the Namikaze family.

"What are you doing here demon?!" asked the secretary.

"This is my home, that's why I'm here." Replied the blond.

"Hey cousin!"

"Hey Shinji! How's it going after leaving the Rice Country?"

"What? He's from the Rice?"

"Yes, BANSHEE."

"Stop it, Mrs. Haruno. Naruto," said the Sandaime before pausing for a moment "welcome back..." finished the Hokage.

"Thanks and I wish to have my ninja rank back along with my wife, Tayuya." Said the blond after nodding to the Hokage.

"Okay, but I need to know her skills first. You'll be jounin." Said the Hokage, surprising the Haruno, Uchiha and the secretary.

"I refuse to let him be jounin! He's a missing nin for 10 years and you didn't even promote me!" said the Uchiha.

"Well, according to Kakashi, you're skill did not improved after all these years and you kept failing the Chunin Exams and Naruto here had been doing missions for the Leaf the past 10 years."

"Then why he made Chunin without taking the exams?" asked the Uchiha.

"The Rice's Chunin Exams are different, if they have enough reputation, they'll be promoted. Because Naruto had been in Rice, we decided to let him promote through the Chunin Exams of the Rice." Said Jiraiya.

"Whatever."

"By the way Naruto, who are these little childrens?" asked Tsunade pointing to the two sleeping kids.

"My kids."

"Hah! Demon Child!" said Sakura as Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind her, with the Hiraishin kunai on her throat.

"Now listen banshee, I can kill you whenever I want because I'm not retired by being the Demonic Flash yet." Said Naruto coldly, scaring the Haruno.

"By the way old man, my wife could easily defeat that genjutsu master of yours and fight equally against Kakashi in taijutsu . She could use her flute to summon creatures and stunning peoples just like the Naras." Explained his wife's skills to the Hokage.

"Okay let's see, she could defeat Kurenai in genjutsu, definitely jounin rank genjutsu, fight equal with Kakashi in tai, jounin, can stun people like the Naras, hmm…okay, she'll be a jounin."

"Thanks and please give me the key to the Namikaze compound."

"What you want with that demon? Your not a Namikaze." Said the secretary.

"Yes he is." Said Kakashi, closing his orange book.

"Naruto is the son of Yondaime, the container of Kyuubi."

"Oh kami, who will believe that?" asked the secretary while laughing.

"I'll make you believe me by this." Said Naruto as he took a Hiraishin kunai, threw it outside the window and reappear where the kunai is.

"Naruto, here's the key, remember, be at the council's meeting room along with your family within 3 hours and here is the headband and jounin vest of yours and your wife." Said the Hokage as the Namikaze family bowed and left.

* * *

Well, that's for chapter 1. While I'm thinking the story for the jounin exams of 'Reborn of the Senju', I thought this will be a good story after reading some Naruto's betrayal and NaruTayu fic. Please tell me if there is problem about this story. Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Before they exit the door, Naruto turned back to the Hokage and spoke again.

"Hey old man, don't tell them I'm a jounin later during the meeting" said the blond.

"Why?" asked the old Hokage.

"Oh you know why."

"The Chunin Exams?" asked Kakashi

"Yes. I'm going to enter the Chunin exams."

"No you can't!" shouted the Haruno.

"Why can't I? Shinji is an ANBU, he needs to continue his missions, the academy graduate exams aren't here yet so there is no replacement for Shinji."

"We can handle it even if we are a two mans team." said the Uchiha.

"Sorry Sasuke, you must enter the exams with three mans." said Kakashi.

"Yes, so Naruto will be entering the exams with you two and will be an official jounin after the exams." said Hiruzen.

"Thanks." said the blond as the Namikaze family left.

-3 hours later-

Hiruzen walked into the meeting room, with Jiraiya on his left while Tsunade on his right. The room has a round table, we could see that half the table has people wearing Shinobi gear while the other half has people wearing civilian wear.

"What's up with this meeting Hiruzen?" asked one of the elder, Homura.

"It's about our Namikaze." Replied the Hokage while he sat down.

"What!? There's one Namikaze left? I thought Yondaime-same is the last?" asked Koharu

"Well, he's been treated like trash since he was born."

"Who is it? Spit it out already!" shouted Homura.

"Why should I? I'm your Hokage so please show respect." Said Hiruzen as the door of the meeting room opened, revealing a figure with blond hair which almost touched his shoulder. We could hear many civilian whispering 'is that the Yondaime?' or 'the Yondaime is back to save us from the demon'. The figure took a step forward, while a red headed girl stood behind him but both of did not have their with headband with them.

"Ah, Naruto, you've made it." Said Hiruzen as the civilian side started shouting.

"Silence please." Hiruzen said calmly but they kept shouting. "SILENCE PLEASE!" shouted the old Hokage.

"Wow, wow, calm down old man, I don't want to see you shouting the first day I came back." Said the blond.

"So, you're finally back huh?" asked a lazy voice.

"Shikamaru, please stop being that lazy ass would you?" asked a female voice.

"Why can't I? You guys are just too troublesome." Said the Nara while a civilian who is the nearest to Naruto tried to attack the red headed figure behind him, making him release his chakra and killing intent, the chakra even cracked the room, scaring the all the people inside the room besides the Hokage and the sannins.

"Easy there gaki, those civilian won't be able to sleep after that." Said Jiraiya as Naruto walked towards the seat of the heir of the Namikaze clan, which is next to the Nara clan.

"How dare he take the seat of the great Namikaze clan!" shouted a fat civilian.

"Kill the demon!" shouted another civilian but stopped as a kunai touched his throat.

"H-how did you move so fast?" asked the civilian.

"Hiraishin of course. Now, please keep quiet or else…" said the blond as he disappeared in a yellow flash and reappeared back where the seat of the Namikaze clan.

"Now, old man, what you want with this meeting?"

"Nothing , just let them know that you're back."

"You really are troublesome, what a drag…" said both Naruto and Shikamaru but got hit by the head by both figure behind them.

"Temari-chan/Tayuya-chan, what is that for?" asked both men.

"Stop being lazy, that's what for!" shouted both girls behind them.

"Alright, alright." said the blond as the girls looked at each other smiled and shook their hands.

"So, now can I retake the seat of the Clan Head?" asked the blond.

"Yes, you can, but not before the voting of the other clan heads." replied the Hokage.

"He's not a jounin." said Homura.

"Yes, he is, though he will be helping the team of the _last Uchiha_ since Shinji Uzumaki needs to continue his mission as an Anbu. Let's start from the Hyuuga clan." said Hiruzen.

"Welcome back Namikaze." said Hiashi in his usual voice.

" *Munch* Welcome back *Munch* Naruto." said Choji Akimichi as his wife, Karui of Kumo behind him.

"Hm, you've grown a lot young Namikaze." said Inoichi.

Shibi of the Aburame, Asuma of the Sarutobi, Yakumo of Kurama nodded in agreement.

"Well, I of course welcome the son of my sensei back." said Kakashi in his seat as the head of Hatake clan.

"Well, you're really a troublesome brat but I'm okay." said Tsunade as all the civilian looked towards the Nara clan head, Nara Shikamaru. If one of the clan head refused to let a ninja or successor of a clan receive the head of a clan, he won't be able to.

"Blonds are troublesome," said Shikamaru as the civilian's hope rise a bit, hoping the Nara clan to reject "but welcome back troublesome friend old friend." continued the Nara.

"So it's decided, Naruto here is now the clan head of Namikaze clan."

"So, when will I get my mission old man?"

"Three days later, along with team 7."

"Oh great... what about Tayuya-chan?"

"She won't have any missions yet."

"Okay, what's the rank of the mission?"

"B." Said Jiraiya

"Hope I get to kill some bandits."

"You must understand that our village is not known for violence." Koharu said.

"Well, I remember I always got beaten up and thrown out by the store keepers since I was three. Oh, I almost forgot, they even overcharged me. They must have problem getting customers."

"Not at serve all people very well. They even come back." Said one of the civilian

"Well, I don't think I went to those stores again." said the blond

"We serve _all_ people equally." said the civilian again

"Yeah, you're right, what's your name? Ibiki serve all people very well too." Said the blond with Hiruzen and Tsunade chuckled, Shikamaru, Tayuya and Temari smirked and Jiraiya burst off laughing while rolling on the floor.

"How dare you..." said the pissed civilian

"Hmm? You say something?" said the blond again, they really are pissed at Naruto who is using trump cards of Kakashi

"Arghh! I vote we banish the demon!" said the pissed civilian.

"Oh you vote that? Sure, I can leave whenever I want." said Naruto as he tied a scratched headband on his forehead.

"Hey, I smell the smell of an Uchiha from that headband!" said Tsume.

"You mean he killed Uchiha Itachi?" asked Homura.

"No, this headband belonged to the egg." said the blond.

"What egg?" asked Koharu.

"The Uchiha."

"What!?"

"Like I said, this belonged to the last Uchiha, he betrayed the village a week after I left and returned three months before I came back. By the way, why should I kill my sensei?"

"What!? The traitor trained you?" asked Homura.

"Wait, I thought 'he' is also a traitor"

"He's not a traitor, he's being controlled by the curse seal given by Kabuto." said Koharu.

"No, he went willingly." said the blond as he pulled down his shirt, revealing a scar and said "He even gave this to me when we met accidentally." finished the blond, leaving speechless council members.

"By the way, old man said he failed all the Chunin Exams because he didn't take one."

"It's true, I thought I could hide it but it seems like it failed." said the Hokage as Danzo finally spoke.

"Naruto Uzumaki, we command you to tell us who trained you and also teach what you learned to the last Uchiha."

"It's Naruto _Namikaze _and why should I?"

"Please show respect you brat!" shouted a civilian.

"Respect is earned. Okay Danzo, I'll teach him what I learned."

"Good."

"I'm not finished yet. Which is tree climbing." Finished the blond.

"What?!"

"You didn't say the things I learned myself or things I learned from Hatake. I say tree climbing because Hatake only taught me tree climbing." said the blond which pissed the elders and civilian council really much.

"Okay, stop arguing." said the Hokage.

"Naruto, please tell Kurenai that you want to have your ninja account back and a new one for your wife." said the Hokage.

"Hmm, I thought Kurenai died fighting Hidan? Oh wait, I saved him, yeah, right." Naruto said to himself but loud enough for others to hear. (Kurenai fought Hidan 2 years after Naruto left, not Asuma.)

"You, a dead-last, defeated an S-class missing and immortal ninja which our jounin can't defeat?" asked Koharu.

"Don't underestimate him Koharu, I saw it myself." said the lazy Nara.

"Yes, he even stopped Pein from attacking the village three years ago." said Tsunade.

"Pein? Never heard of him. How strong is that guy?" asked Inoichi.

"Strong enough to kill the Hokage and the sannins." replied Shikamaru.

"Okay, enough. I need to go already. Oh, please choose someone to take that hat already old man, you'll die if you don't during the Chunin Exams." said the blond.

"Why?" asked the Hokage.

"Because Kabuto is going to attack the village during the Chunin Exams and the Uchiha is part of it." said the blond.

"There's no way the loyal Uchiha will team up with the snake!"

"You say so? You can ask Pervy if you want. Let's go Tayuya-chan." said the blond as both the blond boy and the red headed girl walked out the room.

(Finally, the meeting arc is finished!)

-The next day-

The Namikaze family is walking around the village, although they still received glares bythe villagers. Suddenly, a jounin wearing green spandex appeared.

"YOSH! NARUTO-KUN! YOU FINALLY RETURNED TO THE VILLAGE! IT'S AN UNYOUTHFUL IDEA TO LEAVE THE VILLAGE YEARS AGO!" said the jounin as Hikari cried while Tsurugi said "Holy crap! Daddy, it's a talking caterpillar!" but got hit by the head by his mother.

"Don't say that Tsurugi, it's a bad word!"

"Okay mommy. Daddy , who is this talking caterpillar."

"The 'youthful' Maito Gai, Taijutsu master specialist in the village although he got defeated by Master Chen, the previous Taijutsu master." said the blond as Gai went to the corner with anime tears.

"Let's get going, I want to spend more time with you guys." said the blond as they walked down the streets. After walking for awhile, they met team 8.

"Hey Naruto! You're finally back! Wanna get something to eat?" asked Kiba but Naruto ignored. "A-ano, Naruto-kun, we really want to apologize." said the shy Hyuuga and earned a glare from Tayuya, only _she_ could call Naruto _Naruto-kun_!

'Crap! I forgot that Hinata is with Sasuke too! Oh great, I need to inform that old man!' thought Naruto.

"Tayuya-chan, let's get that old man, I remember that he wants to meet Hikari and Tsurugi." said the blond as he quickly teleported his family to the Hokage office, leaving team 8 alone.

-Hokage office-

The Namikaze family appeared inside the office, with Naruto landed directly on Tenzo/Yamato, Hikari in Tayuya's hand sleeping, Tsurugi wondering around the office.

"Old man, we need to talk." said the blond and was surprised hearing someone speaking.

"Yeah, you can speak after you get off me." said the voice.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto, still standing on Yamato.

"He's my ANBU Naruto, please get off." said the Hokage as the blond get off, Yamato quickly dusted his ANBU uniform and went out the office.

"What you want Naruto?"

"Well, I came to inform you to keep an eye on both Sasuke and Hinata." said the blond.

"Why? I know Sasuke is still working for Kabuto from Jiraiya but why Hinata."

"You remember that Hinata got kidnapped three years ago?"

"Yes and why you know?"

"She's Uchiha Hinata now. Three years ago, I'm training nearby when I heard someone fighting. After we confirmed that it's a Konoha team, which is team 8 fighting one of the sound team, I saw it myself, Hinata set a trap and the trap caught the others and she left after they fell unconscious." explained the blond.

"And you mean that she went to Kabuto willingly? Why?"

"Because of her father."

"What?! Just because of that?!"

"Hiashi kept playing favorites, he likes Hanabi more than Hinata. In the end, she and Sasuke got together and she returned with Sasuke right?"

"You sure know very much Naruto."

"'Cause pervy forced me to do his spy network while he do his 'research' but stopped for a month because he...umm well peeked on Tayuya." said the blond while Tayuya was getting angry.

"I thought I told you not to mention that again Shithead!"

"I have no choice!" said the blond defending himself while the Hokage sweat dropped.

"Now, Naruto, do you know anything else?" asked the Hokage.

"Yes, about the battle between the first and that bastard."

"What are you talking about?"

"The battle between Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. It's because of that Uchiha I lost my family."

"What!? You mean Madara Uchiha is behind the Kyuubi attack!?"

"Yes, but he's not the one who controlled Kurama, it's Obito, now known as Tobi and the leader of Akatsuki. And, you can come out now Zetsu." Finished the blond.

"What? Obito is alive? He's the leader of Akatsuki? Who's Zetsu?" asked the Hokage as a deep voice replied him, "Me." Said the voice as Zetsu appeared at Naruto's side.

"Hey! It's Mister Aloe Vera! Wake up Hikari!" said Tsurugi as the Hokage laughed at the nickname while Zetsu groaned.

"Hello Mister Aloe Vera!" said the now woke up Hikari.

"Stop calling me that! My name is Zetsu!" as Hiruzen chuckled at the boys, they got their attitude from their father, he always liked to give others funny nicknames.

"Whatever. What you want Zetsu?" asked Naruto

"Well, we've found one of Mister Snake's base near the Mist." Said Zetsu.

"What? You're working with Akatsuki?" asked Hiruzen.

"Yes, I defeated Pain after all."

"Who's Pain?"

"Ugh, what a drag….this is sooooo troublesome. Pain is the previous leader of Akatsuki. Five years ago, Obito used the Sharingan, which is the troublesome Doujutsu to control Pain," Said the blond but Zetsu cut him off. "Yeah, and because he is being controlled, Obito made him use one of his mind control technique to control us. Naruto defeated him but both of them got into coma, Naruto two months while Pain four months."

"That long?"

"Yes, I met the Sage when I'm in coma."

"What Sage?"

"Six paths."

"What?"

"Yes, I mean it, I met the Sage of Six Paths when I'm in coma."

-Flashback (Five years ago, when Naruto is in coma)-

"Where am I? Am I dead?" asked the blond as he looked around, he's lying on the water, just like his mindscape but here, it's blank instead.

"Why do you think your dead? Your ethical view death is different from that of my time. You must have a strong spirit if you deem yourself 'dead' so easily, newbie." Came a voice behind Naruto. (Nah, I just use their conversation from the manga, so I'll skip to after Naruto tells Rikudo his answers 'cause it's too troublesome)

"So, that's your answer?"

"Yes."

"Okay, now, give me your hands, I'll give you my powers as well as your parents' power to stop Sasuke, his is full of hate and will become your rival one day, just like Hashirama and Madara, Asura and Indra." Said the sage

"Why give me yours? I thought I only get Asura's?"

"Because Sasuke is full of hate, he hates his brother, he let his dark side took him over and I can't reach him, he's very dangerous. Now, give me both your hands." Said the sage as Naruto did it. Suddenly, he went into battle cry screams. After two minutes, he stopped, now, he's in his Rikudo sage mode seven different colors of gedo dama behind him. He opened his eyes, revealing his rinnengan with nine tomoe each.

"Why my gedo dama is different?" asked the blond

"Because those are Element Orbs, not the gedo dama. Green is wind, white, lightning, brown for earth, red for fire, blue for water, black for yin while gold is yang." Explained the sage while Naruto nodded.

"Now, since time here goes faster, maybe you should train here, you now have both your father's and mother's intelligent and jutsu, which means you can now use chakra chains as well as the full version Hiraishin." Said the sage.

"Thanks old man." Said Naruto as he went to train with the sage watching him.

-End flashback- (I think it's awful)

"So, now you know my story, please give me the info for the mission."

"Okay, now the mission will be changed. I will give the original mission to team 10 and team 7 will destroy Kabuto's base with a pay for A-rank." Said the Hokage,

"Okay, thanks Zetsu." Said the blond has Zetsu sank into the ground.

"Naruto, I still have some questions."

"Ask it anyway."

"Who trained you in Akatsuki?"

"Well, after I came out from the coma, Itachi trained my fire element, Kisame on water, Deidara on earth, Hidan on my Kenjutsu, Sasori taught me how to control puppets but I'm not good at it, Zetsu on stealth, Kakuzu on all elements when I'm free. And don't tell the Uchiha and Haruno about the mission, the Uchiha probably will inform Kabuto. Now I'm leaving bye old man, tell them to meet me at the gate 2 days later, 9 in the morning." Said the blond as he left the office.

-2 days later, gates of Konoha-

It's noon and we can see two figure stood in front of the gates of Konoha.

"Where are those bakas? I swear I'll kill them when they arrive." Said one of the figure with pink hair.

"Hn." Was the only reply from the other figure as a figure with gravity hair, wearing jounin vest and reading an orange book came.

"Yo," said the figure but was cut off when a bucket with pink paint fell directly on him.

"Ha! You're still as lame as ever Cyclops! You can't even notice that low level prank!" said a voice came from the gates.

"Naruto….." said the jounin.

"What? You're late for an hour and that's your punishment."

"You're late too demon!" said the pink haired figure.

"I'm not late, I came an hour earlier and I set the prank 30 minutes after you two arrived."

"How long will this die last?" asked the jounin.

"2 weeks."

"What!?"

"Yep, two weeks, now the son of white fang will have pink hair for two weeks."

"Crap."

"Now let's get going if you don't want to be attacked by Isobu, he'll come out and play after another 4 hours."

"Who's Isobu? You're demon friend?" asked the pink haired figure.

"Yes, the Sanbi, you're clever Haruno, unlike the emo king Uchiha."

"How dare you…." Said the Uchiha.

"Stop guys, let's go, our mission is to go to…." Said the jounin but got cut off by Naruto. "Let's go already, the Hokage said I'm the squad leader for this mission since I now that place better than Cyclops so now I saw go, you'll go." After he finished he left jumping from tree to tree with Kage speed.

"Holy crap! That's Kage speed! We must hurry or else we'll lose him!" said the jounin.

-4 hours later-

The four man squad is walking on the road since Sasuke and Sakura can't keep up anymore. (Sakura isn't Tsunade's student because she's still a fan girl.)

"We're there." Said the blond

"What are you talking Naruto baka? There is only a lake and a small mountain opposite 10 miles from us."

"Well, we need a ride so we can get to there." Said the blond as a giant turtle (I think) with three tails appeared.

"Who dares to come near to the Isobu lake?" asked the turtle as the Uchiha and Haruno started shacking in fear.

"He's always like that." Said the blond as golden chakra chains appeared from his back and tied around the giant turtle.

"Naruto….what do you want?" asked the now calm giant turtle.

"Well, we're on a mission and we need a ride Isobu."

"Hop on, but only you and the pink haired Cyclops are allowed, the duck butt and witch there make me feels like I want to vomit." Said Isobu as Naruto hopped onto him like he said.

"Come on Kakashi, I want to settle this faster."

"Okay, you two stay here, I'll be right back after we approach and complete our mission." Said Kakashi as he hopped onto Isobu, leaving Sasuke and Sakura at the shore.

-With Naruto-

"So, why did you stop me by telling them the information of the mission and left them there?"

"Because Uchiha is working with Kabuto and will take the chance to control Isobu. We're there." Said Naruto as a mountain stood in front of them.

"Which should I use Isobu?"

"Well, maybe _that_."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"How much will I need?"

"30% of full power will be enough."

"Okay, take Kakashi about 1 mile away from me." Said the blond as he went into the Rikudo sage mode with the seven Element Orbs behind him while Kakashi stood there in shock.

"I'll explain to you later but I must finish this first." Said the blond as he started to float with a black ringed rasengan in his hand.

"Spiraling Ring." Said the blond as he let go of the rasengan.

* * *

Well, that's chapter two but I know that the story isn't good because it's a little rush. Kabuto isn't Orochimaru's right hand man since they never met. Read and review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Well, everybody knows how the Spiraling Ring works, so Naruto let go of the Ring and the mountain goes boom.

"Let's get back to the shore Isobu." Said the blond as he landed on the tailed beast and deactivated the Six Path Sage Mode.

As they returned to the shore, they saw a shocked Sasuke and Sakura standing there.

"Let's go already, since we won't need to avoid any tailed beasts, we'll travel at civilian speed." Said the blond as they took off.

-2 hours later-

Team 7 walked for 2 hours silently until Kakashi decided to speak.

"So, Naruto, how many summons do you have?"

"Not much, 5."

"What?!"

"Yes, you heard me, I have 5 summons."

"Who are they?" asked Kakashi.

"The toads because I'm Jiraiya's godson, grandson and student-"

"What? You're Jiraiya-sama's grandson?"

"Yes. The dragons from the Uzumaki clan, the phoenixs from Namikaze, the foxes because Kyuubi and the samurai." The blond finished.

"Wait, the samurai as if the soul of samurai, Soul General Mutoh?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes."

"Naruto baka, you better give Sasuke-kun your summons because Sasuke-kun is much stronger than you and is an Uchiha."

"Well, according to the Namikaze clan's history, the Namikaze clan, Senju clan and Uchiha clan was the strongest clan in the ninja world, these three clans fought before. The results are, the Uchiha lost to Senju because of Hashirama Senju, they also lost to the Namikaze because of Gouenji Namikaze, the Fire Release Master while the Senju and Namikaze clan fought equally. Why didn't the academy mentioned about it? Because they thought there is no Namikazes and Senjus left, and another reason is because of the Emo Uchihas' pride." Said the blond, leaving the Uchiha and Haruno speechless as they saw a bird came with Kakashi catching it.

"Naruto, let's go, the council requested another meeting. They wish to know your level and your ability." Said the Copy Ninja.

"Okay, what about you Cyclops?"

"I'm also going but they didn't mentioned that Sasuke and Sakura so they'll continue their civilian speed, we need to be quick because we have only another hour to get there."

"Hah! Race you there Cyclops!" Naruto said as he picked up a stone, the two jounin got ready and Naruto threw the stone. They watched the stone as it hit the ground. The moment the stone hit the ground, they disappeared.

-Konoha, council meeting room, 1 hour later-

All the clan heads of Konoha are sitting in the Shinobi council part while the Civilians are in the Civilian part. There are eleven sits at the Shinobi part. Starting with Hyuuga, Aburame, Hatake, Kurama, Inuzuka, Sarutobi, Senju, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Nara and Namikaze. The Rookies are also there, minus Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura.

"I say if the demon brat doesn't get here in five minutes, we execute him." Said the fat council.

"Let's make a bet then." Said Tsunade.

"Okay. If you win, I'll clear your debt. If I win, you know what." Said Hiruzen.

"6 minutes." said Tsunade.

"10 minutes." said the Hokage.

-5 minutes later-

Tsunade and Hiruzen waited patiently, waiting for the blond to arrive.

A minute passed, Tsunade was pissed, she had lost another bet, while Hiruzen chuckled.

It's the seventh minute since Hiruzen and Tsunade made their bet, the people in the meeting room could hear someone running ('Coz it's quite), very fast towards the meeting room. Suddenly, the door bursts open, revealing the blond standing there, with his pocket in hands. A few seconds after the blond arrived, the window behind Hiruzen crashed as a pink haired man landed in front of Hiruzen (On the table).

"Hah! Beat you Hatake, and both the old hag and old man lost their bet. But you earned it old man." Said the blond. Everyone wonder what's the meaning of the last part until Hiruzen trusts his ram seal hand sign into Kakashi's…saying "A thousand years of death." The moment he finished, Kakashi was sent flying through the roof of the meeting room.

"Well old man, I opened the door carefully, but Hatake broke the window while you the roof." The blond said.

"Okay, now the meeting starts."

"Uzumaki, we the council wish to know about your ability." Said the fat council but got ignored.

"Uzumaki, please show respect!" still ignored.

"Naruto-" spoke Koharu but got cut off by Naruto.

"I'm a Namikaze now, and if you respect me, I'll respect you too."

"Okay Naruto, let's tell us about your summoning."

"What a drag…..this is the second time already. Now listen, I got the toads from Pervy, dragon from Uzumaki, phoenix from Namikaze, foxes from Kyuubi and samurai from someone you won't need to know."

"So you mean to say that the Kyuubi gave you the foxes?" asked one of the civilian.

"Yes and don't mention that useless furball's name unless I say it."

"Why?" asked Hiruzen.

"Well, all containers have their bijuu's ability like Gaara has the ability to control sand, Yugito from Kumo has the ability to use blue flames known as Hell Fire, the container of Sanbi has the ability to use high level Water Release jutsus, the container of the Yonbi, Roshi has the ability to use Lava Release, the container of the Gobi, Hans has the ability to make his chakra boil, the container of Rokubi, Utakata has the ability to create bubbles, the container of the Nanabi, Fu has the ability to create chakra wings while the container of the Hachibi, Killer B can use black inks to fight. And the most useless is the Kyuubi, Kurama, he gave me nothing, not even Mito Uzumaki and my mother Kushina Uzumaki has gotten any ability from him." The blond said.

"I thought the Kyuubi gave you the ability to heal fast?"

"Nah, it's just that he is afraid of death."

"Now, what about your Ninjutsus?"

"Shadow clone and Rasengan. That's all you need to know."

"Genjutsu?"

"Doesn't exist."

"Taijutsu?"

"Fox style, Namikaze style and Uzumaki style."

"Doujutsu?"

"Namikaze and Uzumaki clans don't have doujutsu Hiruzen." Said Koharu.

"Shinra Tensei, Bansho Tenin, Shibaku Tensei and the Six Paths although I haven't decided to use who." Said the blond after ignoring Koharu.

"Well, I do want to use the previous Hokages but I don't know they look good with Rinnegan or not." The blond continued.

"Since when the hell did the Rinnegan belonged to the Namikaze clan?" asked council Haruno but got ignored.

"Maybe you can try Henge into the Nidaime with Rinnegan." Said Shikamaru.

"Sure. Old man, I'll create a clone and Henge it into the Nidaime, please hit it to dispel it." Said the blond as he created a shadow clone and made it Henge into the Nidaime.

After a poof of smoke, there stood the Nidaime, crossed arms with his Rinnegan. Hiruzen looked at Naruto and stood up, dashing towards and punched the Nidaime. Surprisingly, it didn't dispel, it groaned, and said "Sarutobi Hiruzen, how dare you hit your sensei! I'll kill you!" shouted the Nidaime, while Hiruzen, realized he's being tricked quickly dashed through the window with the Nidaime following him.

"Well, the student of the Senju got problems." Said a voice outside the window.

"Come on Gouenji, the young one tricked him and I'm proud of him." Said another voice.

"Just because you tricked him before right, Hashirama?" asked a female voice.

"Heh, it looks like all of use tricked him before eh?" asked another young voice.

"Not you too Minato baka! You'll mop the floor today as a punishment!" said another younger female voice.

"H-hai Kushina-chan." Said a voice now revealed as Minato. The councils except Naruto was speechless, those voice belonged to the God of Shinobi, Hashirama Senju, the strongest Fire Release user, Gouenji Namikaze, the Yellow Flash of Konoha, Minato Namikaze and the Red Death of Konoha although they didn't know who is the one after Hashirama finished.

"Hey pops, so you guys made, care to come out?" asked Naruto as five figure stood at the broken window.

From the left stood Hashirama Senju with his usual armor, next to him was Gouenji Namikaze, he had spiky Saiyan like blond hair, he wore the same armor as Hashirama but with red suit instead of black. Next to the Fire Release master was the Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze with his usual jounin suit and the Hokage robe with his wife Kushina Uzumaki next to him. The final figure was none other than Mito Uzumaki, wife of the Shodai Hokage.

"These are my six paths, I lied to the old man to make him busy and give him a little time for him to spend with his sensei. Now, on to the paths. The Shodai or maybe great great granddad is the Deva Path, pops is the Asura Path, mom is the Preta Path, Mito Uzumaki or should I say great great grandmother is the Naraka Path, great granddad (Gouenji) is the Naraka Path and that Uchiha Temper Nidai is the Human Path. They all had their personality and can control themselves as long as I don't activate my Rinnegan."

"What do you mean the Shodaime Hokage is your great great grandfather?"

"Easy, the son of the Shodai Hokage is Senju Musashi, the daughter of Senju Musashi is Tsunade Senju and the son of Tsunade Senju, is none other than Minato Namikaze, son of Jiraiya." Said the blond which made Tsunade cry while Jiraiya looked shocked as Tobirama came in through the door with Kakashi and Hiruzen on his shoulder.

"Hey Naruto, I say we kill Saru and revive him at the age of his prime, his stamina…I have nothing to say." Said the Nidaime.

"Sarutobi-sensei! Is Minato really my son?" asked Tsunade which earned a weak 'yes' from Hiruzen.

"So, now I can call you Obaa-chan. But I prefer calling you Old Hag and the Old Man pervert instead of great great uncle." Said Naruto which made Sarutobi power up after hearing the last part.

"What do you mean great great uncle?"

"You're sister is the mother of the old hag. Which make me related to all the faces from the monument."

"Now, what about you're other abilities for your doujutsu? I believe you have more." said the now recovered Old Hokage.

"Well, I can use Kamui, Susanoo, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Izanagi and Izanami."

"You mean to say you can use all the abilities of the Sharingan?"

"Yes. Originally, I wouldn't have the Doujutsu, but because of the hate of the Uchiha, the Sage gave me his powers instead."

"Naruto Uzumaki, we the council demand you to hand over all the powers of yours to our Last and Loyal Uchiha so he can protect us." spoke Homura.

"Hey old man, I think I hear some bugs, Shino, do your bugs make noises?"

"No Naruto-san."

"Naruto Uzumaki! Please show respect!" shouted Koharu but got smashed into the wall by Tobirama.

"I'm very disappointed of you three Koharu, Homura and you Danzo, you must respect people first if you want to be respected and I shouldn't even give the civilians a place in the council since they took over the whole council."

"Shut up you Shinobis! Your work is to protect us and just do your work properly!" shouted one of the civilian. The moment the civilian finished, the Shinobis in the room released killing intents towards the civilians with Tobirama, Minato and Kushina the biggest (except, Gouenji just stood at the corner, crossed arms) while Naruto and Hashirama releasing their chakra, scaring the crap out of the civilians and the Rookies while the chakra released cracked the room, again.

"One more word from you civilians, **I'll Kill You**! You treated my son like trash, abandoning my wish and you even disrespect us Hokages who sacrificed our lives to save your mother fuckers' life!" shouted Minato.

"Cool." muttered Kiba.

"Now, is there anything else? If no, time for the information of the invasion." said Naruto. "The invasion included Madara, Team Eagle which consisted Sasuke Uchiha, Karin Uzumaki, Suigetsu Hozuki, Uchiha Hinata and Jugo, a thousand of White Zetsus created by Madara's will. From Pervy's network, it said that if they fail to destroy Konoha and capture the Bijuus, they'll start the Fourth Ninja War, why we know, because we overheard them when we found their hideout." said the blond as Haruno from the civilian clan shouted.

"There's no way someone from the Hyuuga Clan will marry the Uchiha Clan, we Harunos are the only one are fit for the Uchihas!"

" Heh, because your daughter is weak and Uchihas doesn't like weak clans." said the clan head of the Inuzuka clan, Tsume.

"Shut up Haruno, you're annoying, now I know why the Egg hates your daughter so much."

"Why they want to collect the Bijuus Naruto?"

"To revive the Jubi and use that some sort of Infinite Tsukuyomi on us."

"Okay, I'll call for a Kage meeting, Neji, Naruto, Minato and Gouenji-sama will follow me to the meeting." Said Hiruzen.

"Hokage-sama, I think you should bring the Loyal Uchiha with you instead of the Kyuubi brat." Said one of the civilian but died as Naruto stabled his heart with a kunai.

"What? He broke the Old man's law." Said the blond.

"Naruto Namikaze, we the council now announce that you will be under the CRA and marry multiple wives so we can revive the Namikaze clan and have more than one Hiraishin us-" said Koharu but stopped as she felt killing intent coming from the corner of the meeting room, which belonged to Gouenji.

"This is your last warning," said Gouenji quietly "One more word about bloodline, **YOU'LL GET YOUR FUNERAL!**" he continued and released large amount of Chakra and Killing Intent while saying the last part, destroying ¾ of the meeting room. He looked outside towards the Hokage Monument and disappeared in a yellow flash.

"W-what!? I thought Minato-Sensei is the first to master it!" said Kakashi, surprised to see one more Hiraishin user.

"Hahahaha! Gouenji hates bloodline very much because people think that bloodline is what makes them powerful, just like you councils and the Uchihas. So whenever he heard the word 'bloodline' , he'll lose control." Explained Hashirama.

"That doesn't explain why the history didn't mention that there is one more Hiraishin user." Said Hiashi.

"Well, he unlocked the Namikaze bloodline at the age of 10, but because he hated bloodline, he didn't even use Hiraishin when battling, if he used it, I'm sure he'll be the strongest Shinobi in the world." Said Hashirama.

"But he must've used it once." Said Inoichi.

"Heh, you guys really are smart. He used it to weaken the temporally leader of the other country when they tried to destroy Konoha shortly after we created. Hell he could even teleport to the place he looks or thinks." Explained Hashirama.

"That doesn't change my mind, I say we banish the Namikazes." said one of the council.

"Sure, after I leave, I'll take 1/3 of Konoha, you'll lose the Namikaze clan, Senju clan along with two of your strongest ninja." said Naruto.

"What do you mean demon?"

"Well, 1/3 of Konoha belonged to the Namikaze clan, and if I leave, you lose it."

"That doesn't mean we'll lose the Senju clan."

"Yes you will." this time, Tsunade finally spoke after calming down for not killing Hiruzen. "Since I and the pervert here are married so I'm one of the Namikaze but also a Senju. If the Namikazes leave, the pervert will leave, I'm the pervert's wife so I'll follow while the Senju clan following me."

"Since when did you get married?" asked a certain pink haired council.

"Since I calmed down for not killing sensei. And I just signed the form, making me Tsunade Senju Namikaze."

"You'll be labeled as missing nins if you leave." spoke the pink haired council again.

"No, Naruto here made friends or maybe became allies with Suna, Kumo and Kiri so he can join them." spoke Jiraiya.

Hiruzen couldn't help but chuckle at the council, being played like a toy by the Namikazes.

"Now, this meeting is dismissed." Hiruzen said as he walked out along with the rookies, leaving the civilians and clan heads with Naruto with his paths/ family.

-3 days later, Hokage Office-

Naruto, Neji and Minato stood in front of the old Hokage.

"Now, let's get straight, you're here because of the Kage Meeting, it will be held at the Iron Country." Hiruzen said.

"When is it?"

"In three days. Where is Gouenji-sama?"

"Well, having a little spar with Tobirama-sama."

"Wait, you mean they are sparring?"

"Yes."

"No…"

"What did you say?"

"No, we must stop them!"

"Why?"

"The last time the sparred, they destroyed three training grounds."

"Nah, nothing Hashirama can't fix. Bye old man, gotta go to pack my things." Said Naruto as he disappeared in a yellow flash along with Minato.

-Namikaze estate-

At the Namikaze estate, we can see two children playing outside while two red headed girls are preparing dinner.

"So, Tayuya, how are my two beautiful grandsons doing?"

"Good, they did unlock their Hiraishin."

"Really? Minato didn't unlocked it until he's 18."

"Well, you know, nowadays kids." Said Tayuya as two yellow flash appeared inside the dining room.

"Dinner time!" shouted Naruto to the two children.

"All you know is eat and train you shithead!" yelled Tayuya into Naruto's ear.

"Mom, you two really are alike…" said Naruto while Minato started sweating.

"Say that again…." The two red headed said together while releasing killing intent.

"Pops, take the boys and run…." Whispered Naruto to Minato which got a nod from the elder blond before the two red head started beating him up.

That night, we could see two beaten blond sleeping in the living room of the Namikaze estate.

-3 days later-

Sarutobi Hiruzen, Hyuuga Neji along with Minato stood at the front gates of Konoha, waiting for the other two Namikaze.

Hiruzen is wearing his usual Hokage fit, Neji is also wearing the Hyuuga fit, while Minato wore the standard jounin fit though he did not wear a headband.

"Where the hell is Naruto?" asked Neji.

"Well, maybe he went to have some ramen." Replied Hiruzen.

"I'm here already old man." Said a figure behind the old Hokage, shocking them.

The figure wore a black robe with hood, covering his eyes and a Kakashi-like mask.

"Who are you?" asked Neji as he got into a defensive stance, making the figure lower his robe, revealing his blue eyes and blond hair.

"Naruto, what are these?"

"My Demonic Flash robe."

"Why would you wear these? I thought you said you'd quit."

"Heh, I said I'll quit killing innocent people, not quit being the flash. Let's get going, Gouenji is already ahead us." Said the blond as they took off.

-2 hours later, 1 day to Land of Iron-

After walking for two hours, twenty ANBU with blank mask appeared in front of the group.

"Root." Said Hiruzen as Neji got into the Gentle Fist's stance.

"Time for warm up." Said Gouenji as he started running around the Root ANBUs while doing hand signs.

"What is Gounji-sama doing?" asked Neji.

"His strongest Fire Jutsu, it's based on the Hiraishin."

"Why is this jutsu related to Hiraishin?"

"Well, Hiraishin needs a seal to get to there, although Gouenji doesn't, he just have to stare at the target to get there. This Fire Jutsu needs seal to make the target burn."

"I don't understand."

"Well, this is called Flaming World, he needs to run at least three times around the target to use this Jutsu, the seal he left is just like a fuse while the hand signs are like fire, the moment he finished the hand signs is like the moment the fuse is fully burned while the target is like a bomb, the fuse finished burning, the target will go boom." Said Minato as Gouenji finished settling the Root ANBUs.

"These ANBUs are weak, they can't even stand my Level 20 fire jutsu." Said Gouenji as they continued towards the Land of Iron.

* * *

Well, here's chapter 3, read & review please. As for Jutsus, I think it'll be better by using levels.

E- 1-9

D- 10-19

C-20-29

B-30-39

A-40-59

S-60-80

As for why Naruto want to get to there so fast is 'coz he's afraid that Sasuke might tell Kabuto about their mission. Jiraiya has white hair because of his mother while got the spiky hair from his father. Minato is an orphan, the day he introduce himself, he don't have a full name so Jiraiya decided to be the Godfather of Minato, making him his Godson along giving him the name 'Namikaze'. How the hell Minato become Tsunade and Jiraiya's son? Okay, story time! One night, Jiraiya and Tsunade got drunk and did god knows what, making Tsunade pregnant. Minato did spend time with Jiraiya and Tsunade after the meeting but I'm lazy to mention it, sorry.

As for the civilian council, because it's too troublesome to mention all of it, I'll mention a few only.

1. Haruno.

2. Mr. Fatty.

3. A short council but will be called Mr. Shorty.

4. Mr. Drunk since he like to drink.

That's for the council, why Naruto can have five summons? I'll try to explain in the next chapter. Where's Orochi? Next chapter too. And I decide to name some place like Isobu Lake for the mist.

Since Shukaku is in Gaara, so no place to be named, Matatabi is the same, Isobu with Isobu Lake, Songoku with Suiren Caves, located West of Iwa, Kokuo with The Forest of Kokuo located East of Iwa, Saiken is still in Utukata, Chomei has the tree Fu lived named as Chomei Tree, Gyuki with The Gyuki Waterfall or maybe you can it The Falls of Truth while Kurama had a cave named Kurama Cave located in the Rice.

Please tell me if there is any hole or problem about my fic since typing thousand words makes me a little dizzy, causing me to have a few holes and grammar problem in my fic.


End file.
